1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for automatically outputting an image of a counterpart having an occurrence of an event.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
When a mobile terminal receives a text message or has an incoming call, the mobile terminal is able to output an information on the received text message or an information on the counterpart of the incoming call together with such feedback as vibration, sound and the like. In doing so, if a text message is sent or a profile photo of the counterpart of the incoming call is registered in a phonebook, the profile photo of the counterpart can be displayed on the mobile terminal as well.
Thus, in order to output a profile photo of a counterpart of an incoming call or a profile photo of a counterpart having sent a text message in response to each incoming call or a reception of a text message, the profile photo of the corresponding counterpart should be registered in a phonebook in advance.
However, in order to register a profile photo of a counterpart in a phonebook, there is limitation such that a photo of the counterpart should be saved in a mobile terminal. And, it is inconvenient for a user to select the profile photo of the counterpart from images saved in the mobile terminal. Moreover, if there are many counterparts registered in a phonebook, it requires persistent efforts to register profile photos of all counterparts. Due to the above-mentioned inconvenience and difficulty, it frequently happens that profile photos are not registered in a mobile terminal mostly.
Furthermore, even if a profile photo of a counterpart is registered, since the number of a profile photo registrable is 1, the same photo of the counterpart is outputted despite multiple occurrences of events. Thus, a user is forced to view the same counterpart photo every time.